crescenteclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Tailia Sunscape
Tailia Sunscape (Ti-Le-A Sun-scape) ---- Bio: Tailia is the current Space Guardian of the Oberium Dimension and as such her main abilities include Space Distortion and Teleportion. As of writing she is twenty-one years old and lives with Artemis and Guy Surname. Appearance: Tailia is a pink anthro cat for starters, she is well built due to training over the years and is often very stylish in her attire, she carries around with her a hammerspace bag which seems to have everything under the sun stored in it, even a dishwasher. Current Relatives: Mother (Deceased), Brother (Deceased) and Father (Living, although disappeared) Weapons: Tailia either uses her fists, Artemis in hammer form or a knife which is lined with poison. Love Interests: ...Maybe a certain jerkish red hegedragon. Early History Tailia grew up in the house that she currently lives in which resides on the ourskirts of The City but is not too far away from City Centre. She lived with her Mother and Father for four years and sadly after giving birth to her younger brother her Mother died. Tailia spent the rest of her years from four onwards being the current Guardian of Space, as once her Mother died her powers passed onto Tailia, this often meant being away from her Dad and little brother and training with Dejero's Mum, Daijera. When Tailia was sixteeen her brother sadly passed away. Tailia and her Dad was all that was left, in two years her Dad would just disappear in the night leaving Tailia alone, he did not give a reason but Tailia always expected he had one otherwise he wouldn't just leave her. It was also around the week of her Dad's disappearance, Artemis finally showed himself to the girl after hiding from her as he wasn't sure of her at first but did promise her Mother if anything were to happen to her if he would look after her. Artemis was Tailia's Mother's weapon of choice and also now Tailia's, the two soon became friends. Artemis proceeded to show Tailia some of the secrets of the House that she had lived in her entire life and also found a vault which contain's Tailia's inheritance from her parents and items of great value. Friendly Fire Once Tailia became the Guardian of Space, she quickly became friends with a eight year old Dejero who had not yet had his powers. They would spend their free time together when Tailia was not being trained by Dejero's Mother, Daijera. Although her training was not serious at first, Tailia soon found a liking to her new powers and different fighting techniques. Once Dejero's Mum passed away when Dejero was 17, Tailia often spent time with him. As although she had faint memories of her mother, she knew what it felt to have that warm glow that a Mother has, taken away from you. During this time Dejero and Tailia came close untill when a Council of Guardians decided that their love may not be the best as if their bare a child, how would their guardianship be passed on? Although, their love is slightly frowned apon, Dejero and Tailia still have that little spark that maybe when they become the oldest in the Guardians they will allow their own love and anyone else's love. The Jury & Demons. Tailia for a month had gotten herself into a real depressive state on the outside she seemed fine, her normal happy self but she was really depressed inside. She asked The Library for a book to read, The Library gave a book of necromancy, Tailia was engulved by it's methods of ressurection although she was scared at first to try it out, but to know that she could face death in the face and bring back her brother and so one day she tried. She saw her brother, but it was so wrong seeing him there, he didn't belong but there was something else when his body started to take shape, he was frail and weaker than he was with his illness, but Tailia felt weak too as if she was being drained and then she realised what was happening. Equal Exchange was taking place, a life for a life. Tailia quickly destroyed the runes on the floor and the enchantment broke. Two weeks after this, Tailia would try again but this time she needed to ask her brother a question, a question which she needed to know the answer too, this too would end up badly. Tailia would soon befriend Guy and Silver, but not long after would she loose her powers. She believes it all began when she entered 'Divine Form' a form which is also a Guardian's most powerful form but also a defensive mechanism so that they don't die when overwhelmed by a stronger opponent. But, this time was different, Divine Form fairly weakened Tailia moreso than she was use to even when she didn't even use that much energy, she was taken by Eutychos and returned to her bed. After this, she knew something was wrong she couldn't teleport, couldn't summon things and Artemis was deadly hard to lift. Her abilities seemed to be 'sealed' or 'locked' as Artemis put it. This is when strange Shadow abilties started to take her place, when the shadows took over she asked for a P.O.T.I.O.N. as she figured that the shadows were trying to become part of her original makeup, but hadn't yet succeeded. The P.O.T.I.O.N would revert her back to her own natural state but would also cause her extreme pain due to the shadows trying to became apart of her natural makeup. While Guy was showing Tailia the impersonator, she told Guy "I am so sorry." as she figured Guy did not want Tailia to cause more harm to herself, but she didn't want Guy getting into more trouble than he already was. Eutychos stared at reflective surfaces and stating there was a spy. Tailia, not wanting more mess of people spying on them tried to warp the person to them, using the toaster as a point of access, she also used a 'shard' which would focus her powers for her, she hoped this would override the shadows, it did not. The shadows went out of control, slashing everything in the kitchen but also going after the spy, Ampersand. The shadows were starting to change more of Tailia again, changing not just her hand but her arm and shoulder aswell. It took a fair lot of Silver and secret extra help from Artemis for the shadows to retract. She then fell unconscious from the draining effect that the shadows caused and the burning she said that she felt. Noticable RP StuffL Shadows seem to be drawn to her. *Her right hand has now fully healed after another shadow accident. *Her current powers over space have been locked, although she does not know whether or not this has affected her memory wiping abilitiy. Category:Characters Category:Characters by Exer Category:Exer Category:Directory